<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break The Ice by Dearest_Solitude, fettuccine_alfreylo, Frog_heart_00, ladyburrito, pisinoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348389">Break The Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Solitude/pseuds/Dearest_Solitude'>Dearest_Solitude</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo'>fettuccine_alfreylo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00'>Frog_heart_00</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyburrito/pseuds/ladyburrito'>ladyburrito</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe'>pisinoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Ben Solo, Round Robin, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Solitude/pseuds/Dearest_Solitude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyburrito/pseuds/ladyburrito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben frowns, coming even closer to her. </p><p>“You don’t look fine. You look really cold.” He glances over her shoulder into the dark interior of her apartment. “And you don’t have power. That’s not good.”</p><p> Her neighbor narrows his eyes.</p><p> “You’re staying with me.”</p><p>Rey didn’t know it was possible to be so attracted to someone, but living next to Mr. Pecs keeps her hot and bothered day in and day out. Sadly, the fact that he’s rejected her once has not made it any easier.</p><p>So how can she possibly endure huddling with professor Solo for warmth when the power in their building goes down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Round Robin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is our story for the Round Robin event in The Writing Den! The trope we got as a group was "neighbours/roommates," so we decided to mix them  and have an ice storm make them huddle together for warmth with a lot of sexual tension!</p><p>We hope you enjoy reading it and please don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you do :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter written by Pisinoe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, but I’m not the right man for you. </em>
</p><p>It’s been well past a year since she heard that soul-crushing and mortifying rejection coming out from those tempting, plush, red lips of his, yet there isn’t a day that she doesn’t remember it. It still stings and makes her want to dig a hole and bury herself alive, but that doesn’t make it any easier to finally get over the massive crush Rey has on Ben Solo.</p><p>Especially since he’s her neighbour and is the sexiest walking definition of tall, dark and handsome she never even knew could <em> actually </em>exist outside of the dirty romances she reads.</p><p>The fact that he refuses to wear a shirt inside his apartment doesn’t help her situation at all.</p><p>And is the very reason she’s currently, like almost every other day in her life, sitting by her balcony pretending to read a book while she tries not to freeze to death as she spies on him.</p><p>Instead of calling maintenance to repair her heater, she’s distracted herself with his defined shoulders.</p><p>Rey knows that makes her creepy and a horrible human being, yet she can’t stop ogling him. </p><p>Not while he looks like the human incarnation of sin as he corrects papers only in his slacks.</p><p>Because as if it wasn’t enough daily torment that he’s tall like a tree, built like a goddamn lumberjack and owner of the most tempting lips and soulful eyes she has ever encountered on a male specimen, he’s older, a professor and completely unattainable.</p><p>He’s also grumpy, blunt, arrogant and considered an asshole by most people in the building. </p><p>Except that the day she had first moved in, Ben had surprisingly been a gentleman to her.</p><p>When she first found out that she had inherited an apartment in a nice but old building in a good neighborhood of the city she had moved to for her studies, with enough money to get her through college and still live comfortably from a grandfather who she had never known existed at all, Rey thought she was being pranked by a scammer on the phone. </p><p>Mr. Hux was very offended when she called him that and told him to <em> fuck off</em>, but after a meeting in person with the ginger notary and the confirmation that yes, she was indeed the sole heir of a small fortune from a man that had died years ago and was such a spawn of Satan that no one missed him, she couldn’t believe her luck after surviving years in foster care.</p><p>Barely able to believe that this was actually happening to her and for once destiny and fortune actually worked in her favor, she packed her bags and said goodbye to the dorms. </p><p>The apartment was more spacious than she expected, and although a bit outdated because it had been vacant for ages, it was nice and cozy enough that she could make a home there.</p><p>Exhausted and looking frazzled from spending the entire afternoon cleaning and fixing everything by herself, and probably making too much noise as she tried to move in all the boxes cramming up the hallway, she didn’t pay attention as the door from unit 707 opened.</p><p>She was bent down, picking up another heavy box when she heard someone clearing their throat right in front of her, startling her, and the first thing she saw as she looked up was...</p><p>“Pecs.” </p><p>Looking back, she’s mortified by how stupid she must’ve sounded when she said that to him. </p><p>In her defense, they were <em> very </em> nice, defined, pale, attractive and soft-looking pecs which totally explains why her brain had suddenly stopped working and she made a fool of herself.</p><p>“<em>Excuse me? </em>” </p><p>A very manly and slightly annoyed voice said to her from above, interrupting her gawking.</p><p>Rey must be hallucinating because men don’t have such nice hair and pretty mouths like that where she comes from. And certainly don’t have thick and muscular shoulders for miles.</p><p>He cleared his throat again, making her meet his impatient amber eyes and finally react.</p><p>“Uhm, hi, sorry, what did you say?” She mumbled, her voice sounding pathetic even to her.</p><p><em> Pecs </em>crossed his arms, flexing his chest even more, probably wondering if she was stupid and repeated with a slightly less miffed tone: “I asked if you need help moving those boxes.” </p><p>She was tempted to accept, but there were only seven boxes left and she was almost done.</p><p>“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to burden you like that, don’t worry,” she shook her head, trying to sound more grateful than embarrassed. “I’m managing just fine, but thank you, uhm, sir.” </p><p>Rey didn’t expect him to raise his eyebrows, stare inexpressibly at her and then simply go back into his loft, leaving her alone there staring at his still open door like a speechless idiot.</p><p>Eyes wide at his rude attitude, she walked back in a haze. What a weird hunk of an asshole.</p><p>Thank God for small mercies, because she wasn’t sure she could avoid staring at his chest any longer. It would likely have made her trip and break her neck had she accepted his help.</p><p>She barely made it to her door when the box suddenly was removed from her grasp and Pecs marched past her in long strides, this time dressed in a black henley, without a word.</p><p>
  <em> What. The. Actual. Fucking. Hell. </em>
</p><p>By the time her legs regained function, he had already brought the rest of the boxes inside.</p><p>She gawked at him again. “<em>Ohmygod</em>, holy shit, uhm, thank you…?” If she was lost before, she doesn’t even know what to think of him now standing in the middle of her living room.</p><p>“No problem,” he deadpanned, shrugging, and then looked around him. She was about to nervously thank him again for his help, but his attention was already fixed on the unfinished furniture she decided to leave for the other day. “Do you need help assembling those?”</p><p>“Oh no, I can’t possibly inconvenience you any further, sir-”</p><p>“Actually, the faster I help you stop making noise, the sooner I can go back to my grading.”</p><p>That was enough to shut her up. “Okay, then,” she agreed lamely, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>By the time he returned with the toolbox and started assembling her furniture, Rey had pinched herself five times and was too unsettled by the situation to control her nervousness.</p><p>This couldn’t be real life because holy fuck her neighbor was <em> huge. </em>Older. Hot. Very attractive. </p><p>“You know, it’s my first day here, so thank you for helping me out. I guess we’re neighbors now, and I totally owe you one. Whatever you need in the future, please let me know.” </p><p>He nodded, his attention on the screws he was drilling to hold together her new bed frame.</p><p>“My name is Rey, by the way. I’m twenty-one and I’m an undergraduate at Naboo University. <em> Oh, shit</em>, I’m sorry to be rude, but can I offer you some water? I don’t have anything else.”</p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t need help? I feel bad just watching you do all the work. Thank you again, sir…” he shrugged, bored. “Uhm, what’s your name? So we’re not strangers anymore.”</p><p>He kept drilling, still not sparing her a glance, and she was about to ask him what shampoo he used to have such nice hair, but then she heard him deadpan with a low sigh:  “Ben Solo.”</p><p>She thinks it suits him, surprisingly. Nonsense but stylish. Sounds better than <em> Pecs </em>for sure. </p><p>“Have you lived here for long, Mr. Solo? It’s a very nice building, old but fashionable. I never would have been able to afford this place if not for this prissy notary that tracked me down and said I inherited it from a grandparent that I never even met. Still can’t believe it’s not a prank-”</p><p>The drilling machine’s noise shut off abruptly as he stopped moving altogether and then whipped his head to look at her with such intense ferocity that she almost fell off her chair.</p><p>Yet his voice sounded almost haunted when he asked hoarsely: “You’re a Palpatine?”</p><p>The horror hiding behind his flashing eyes was so sincere that Rey felt her shoulders sag.</p><p>“Not really, but biologically I guess so? My parents died when I was five, and I didn’t even know I had family until Mr. Hux found me and said my grandfather had left me money.”</p><p>Ben was so tense that he looked like he’d forgotten how to breathe, clinging onto her every word.</p><p>“The notary told me that he kept tabs on me until I was fifteen, but never looked for me or cared about my existence. Which sucks, but I guess it was a blessing in disguise, because apparently the old man was possessed by evil. With his death, at least I benefitted though.”</p><p>The following silence was cutting enough to make her flinch and start fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>She was almost expecting Mr. Pecs to turn his back on her, leave and never talk to her again.</p><p>However, as she dared to look at him again, his expression wasn’t disgusted but livid with impossible outrage. “I thought it was impossible to hate that motherfucker even more, but I was wrong. I hope that old fuck is burning in the deepest pits of hell right where he belongs.” </p><p>And when the rage in his face melted and his eyes softened into hers in a way that made her heart skip a beat, what she saw there left her feeling tingly and breathless. Was that... Compassion?</p><p>“I’m glad you’re my neighbor now, though. And Rey, just call me Ben.”</p><p>How she went from calling him <em> Pecs</em>, to <em> Mr. Solo </em> and finally <em> Ben </em> is still beyond her.</p><p>The transition from being hormonal, to attracted and then crazy about him wasn’t as easy.</p><p>Because you see, it’s been over a year since that fateful day, and there isn’t a single moment since she’s moved into the building that her thoughts haven’t been consumed by her neighbor.</p><p>Maybe it was the way he was still kinda rude but always attentive to her presence, or the way he was disgusted by her food choices and started leaving healthy homemade meals by her door, or when he caught her writing papers in the balcony and corrected every mistake he saw, or the day they started watching movies together because she was bored and lonely. </p><p>Yet when she saw his bare pecs again for the second time, Rey almost had a heart attack.</p><p>Then she ran into him at college, saw him in a suit and glasses, and almost suffered a stroke.</p><p>She didn’t know it was possible to be so attracted to someone outside of her dirty romances until she met him. Or if it was acceptable to be so thirsty and crazy about a man who had stopped her from making a move on him the one time she tried to finally kiss his plush lips.</p><p>Because this is real life, and he rejected her with <em> I’m sorry, but I’m not the right man for you. </em></p><p>Next to the adult women she has seen him date, Rey only feels like a washed-out imitation. </p><p>She’s too young and too inexperienced for her hot neighbor who is totally out of her league.</p><p>No matter what she has tried to seduce him, it doesn’t work. Ben isn’t fazed at all by her provocations and teasing, seeing her as a bratty little girl he has to protect from leering men.</p><p>Her friend Rose doesn’t understand why she still hasn’t moved on from him. Finn and Poe, her friends from downstairs, think it’s a shame that she doesn’t have better taste in men. When they jokingly offered her a threesome last week, Ben looked positively insulted for her sake.</p><p>None of that stops her from shamefully wishing he could see her as more than his neighbor.</p><p>Now she just needs to stop spying on him, get her heater repaired for the upcoming ice storm, accept that she’ll never leave the friendzone and that it’s finally time to give up on Ben Solo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by fettuccine_alfreylo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighs, closing the book that she’d been pretending to read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it’s time to be responsible and move on with her life. No good will ever come of pining over someone she can’t have, and who has made it very clear he isn’t interested in her that way. That hurts to admit, but it’s the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get over yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, standing up from her cheap patio chair to go back inside her apartment where it’s at least slightly warmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the universe decides to royally screw her over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first she hears it: the loud pattering of rain on the roof overhead. It wouldn’t be cause for alarm, but when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>sees </span>
  </em>
  <span>the drops of rain collect on the balcony’s railing, none of them spilling over onto the edge like rain normally would, that’s when she realizes it isn’t rain at all. It’s ice. The ice storm is here way ahead of schedule, and she hasn’t even called the repairman yet to fix her heater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey runs back inside, grabbing her phone to make the call. She’s been holding off on this, fearing that she might have to replace the heater, but she can’t avoid it anymore. The temperature outside is only going to plummet further in this ice storm. Freezing her tits off while watching her hot neighbor is one thing. Freezing to death, alone and cold due to something she could’ve fixed with a simple maintenance request, is another thing altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hurriedly places the call, listening to the phone ring out. The ice continues to come down in sheets, some of it pelting against the windows of her apartment from the heavy wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, an automated message greets her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for calling. Due to the adverse weather conditions, delays in maintenance requests are to be expected for the next several business days. If you would please leave your name, apartment number and a brief description of your maintenance request, we will try our best to serve your needs in a timely manner. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey curses under her breath, but tries her best to sound perky and upbeat as she leaves a voicemail. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hi there! It’s Rey from apartment 706. My heater has stopped working and I’d really</span> <span>appreciate it if someone could come take a look at it tonight? Or if not tonight then tomorrow. The earliest you can manage, please. I’ll - I’ll try calling again if I don’t hear back. Thank you.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The universe decides to play another cruel joke on her the second that she hangs up on the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen lights flicker overhead. Once, twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey glares up at the lights, willing for them to behave themselves and stand up against the sudden storm raging outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No such luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the third time the lights flicker, all the power in her apartment proceeds to shut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She uses her phone’s flashlight function to find her way through the dark to the lightswitch in the kitchen. She furiously flicks the switch up and down at least a dozen times, hoping by some miracle that the lights will come back on, but nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NonononononoNO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not good. NOT GOOD. Not only has her heater stopped working, but now she’s without power as well. According to the news, this ice storm is supposed to hit the area pretty hard and won’t let up for at least three days. A week, some of the more pessimistic meteorologists have projected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How in the hell can she function without power or heat for a whole damn week? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey leans against the wall, exhaling slowly, trying to stamp down her rising panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, breathe. She can handle this. She isn’t without resources or friends. Poe and Finn are right downstairs! There’s also…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No more thinking about him. He’s right next door, but he isn’t an option. And even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>an option, which he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>…no. No more Ben Solo. Not anymore. She needs to distance herself from him and focus on other things, her no-power situation being the most pressing right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes the stairs down to the first floor, thankful that the lights in the apartment complex’s hallway still seem to be working. That’s a good sign. Maybe it’s just her apartment that got hit. Maybe everyone else still has power, including Finn and Poe. Maybe...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rey! There you are!” Finn greets her, lugging his suitcase out of the apartment as she nears their front door. Poe comes out behind him, carrying Bebe’s leash in one hand and a bookbag in the other. The corgi’s butt wiggles in excitement as soon as he sees her approach. Rey drops down to her knees, giving him distracted belly rubs as she looks up at her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” she asks, even though she knows the answer. It’s obvious. They’ve lost power too. Finn and Poe...she can’t stay with them. They’re leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No power. We’re gonna brave the weather and drive to a hotel. Whichever one is closest and has a back-up generator. Might stay there for a few days. Wanna come with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey blinks, looking between Finn and Poe holding hands. Staying at a hotel with them for days on end, as fun as that would be...they would have even less privacy than an apartment, being confined to one hotel room with two beds. She would most definitely be the third wheel. And she hates feeling that way, even though she knows Finn and Poe don’t have a problem with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last minute, I know. But we can wait a bit while you pack? Hopefully the roads will stay clear  enough to drive,” Finn offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, no. If there’s one thing that Rey hates more than being the third wheel, it’s inconveniencing people, and she’d never forgive herself if Finn and Poe had to stay here with her without power because the road conditions got too dangerous too quickly. They’re ready to leave, she’s not. That’s on her. She’ll figure something out. She thinks. She hopes. Rose is still an option. She’s a 20 minute walk away, but Rey can manage that if she needs to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you guys - you go ahead,” she says in a rush. “I think I’ll just wait it out and see what Rose is doing in the meantime and...yeah. Thanks for the offer though. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Rey? It wouldn’t be any trouble,” Poe assures her, not looking convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One hundred percent sure, yes! I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still don’t look convinced but they eventually leave, after she promises to keep them updated via text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone’s battery is only on ten percent but...they don’t need to know that. They’d only worry about her more. Besides, she has a portable charging brick in her apartment somewhere. Maybe. It’s been awhile since she’s thoroughly cleaned her bedroom, but it has to be in there somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey trudges up the stairs to her apartment again, feeling the panic from before returning to her. This blows. This really, really blows. No power, no heat, and her friends are gone. She’s got to think of what else to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can gather up all the blankets in her place, make a huge nest, and try to stay warm that way? Put on ten pairs of socks? Locate all the nonperishable food in her apartment and make do until she can get to the store for more groceries? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, that could work. Cheese Whiz and animal crackers are a perfectly acceptable meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She survived much worse when she was younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nods to herself, climbing the last few steps up to the landing. Catching her breath, she stops just outside apartment 707. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she can see a small sliver of light under his door. He must be one of the lucky tenants in the building who still has electricity. It figures. He’s a perfect man with perfect hair and perfect lips and a perfect body so of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d have a perfect apartment that is able to withstand a freak ice storm messing with the power lines and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His door suddenly cracks open a bit and Rey startles, all-too aware of how creepy she must look standing in front of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Before he can see her, Rey practically sprints down the hall back to her place. She’s halfway inside when she hears the unmistakable drawl of his low voice. His low voice, saying her</span> <span>name. Oh, God. </span><em><span>Oh no</span></em><span>. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely saw her, then. She can’t avoid him, shutting the door behind her, successfully pretending that she hadn’t been lurking like she was. She has to say something instead. They are neighbors, after all. Friendly neighbors on a first name basis who almost kissed each other that one time except not really because he had rejected her and oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOD </span>
  </em>
  <span>why is her brain supplying her with that painful memory now, of all possible memories—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raises her hand in a halfhearted wave, trying to appear normal. The normal girl he’s come to expect. Teasing, sometimes bratty. “Oh, hey! Long time no see.” That’s a lie, seeing as she’d been ogling him on the balcony only thirty minutes ago, but he doesn’t need to know that. “How’s life been going, professor?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>To her dismay, he doesn’t eyeroll like he usually does upon hearing that nickname. He doesn’t say something short and grumpy to her like ‘fine, thanks’. He doesn’t return to his apartment, either. No. Instead he walks towards</span> <span>her, arms crossed over his broad chest - not bare anymore, she’s glad to note. He’s wearing a comfy looking sweater instead. If he was still without a shirt and standing this close, she’s pretty sure she’d short circuit. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asks her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body chooses that precise moment to remind her of how cold it really is, because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it does. She suppresses a shiver, hugging her arms close to herself, but her teeth still chatter as she answers. “Yep! F-fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben frowns, coming even closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine. You look really cold.” He glances over her shoulder into the dark interior of her apartment. “And you don’t have power. That’s not good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by ladyburrito!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Can you be freezing <em> and </em> have nervous sweats at the same time? That’s <em> totally </em> a normal reaction to a crush, right?</p><p>“Oh no, I’ll be fine!” She laughs him off, “l have a…uh, um—”</p><p>Something, she has a <em> something </em>dammit—</p><p>“There’s cold air <em> coming </em> from your apartment, Rey.” His dark eyes take her in, and wow, he’s <em> really </em> standing too close. She’s eye level to Mister Pecs. </p><p>Her neighbor narrows his eyes. “You’re staying with me.” And his tone brokers no argument. </p><p>Immediately, she sputters. Maybe she can blame that on the shivering. </p><p>“I-I couldn’t possibly impose on you like that!”</p><p>His giant bear paw is gripping her shoulder. “I won’t hear it. The safest place for you is with me.” He seems to remember himself when he draws back to add, “Unless there’s someone else?”</p><p>“No!” She blurts, “No, I was just about to make plans with a friend...Thank you, Ben.”</p><p>He just nods, “Hurry and pack yourself a bag. I’ll start the fireplace. It’ll be like old times.” He throws her a half smile over his shoulder. </p><p>‘<em> Old times </em> ’? Like when they sat ‘modestly’ close on the couch to watch movies? She could barely handle the proximity then, <em> now </em> she’s sleeping over...</p><p>This is a dream, right? A cold, sweaty, wonderfully, <em> terrible </em> dream. </p><p>Rey returns with her duffle thrown over her shoulder. She <em> might’ve </em> tossed her little vibrator in there too, packed deep ( <em> deep, like her guilt </em> ) inside. Is it completely inappropriate? Absolutely. But there is also no chance in hell she’ll be able to make it through this without <em> some </em> kind of relief.</p><p>The door to his apartment has been left open a crack for her. The heavy creak announces her presence as she pushes it open. Across the room, Ben is giving her another half grin from where he’s crouched by the electronic fireplace. </p><p>She doesn’t know how it’s possible to look so boyish and refined.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even remember the name of the movie they’re watching. Everything feels like a dream and Ben is the picture of domesticity. He pulled out blankets, chamomile tea, and even had a bowl of popcorn ready for her. Rey’s of course already devoured most of it, tried to leave at least a handful left for her wonderful host. </p><p>Their teas sit neglected on the side table. He’s currently lounging on the end, next to her on the couch, (to her entire surprise), herself squished in the middle cushions with too many blankets. Her feet are tucked in the space between their sides. Ben has barely said a word since she came in. He’s been so <em> focused </em> on the onscreen conversation, he hasn’t even noticed how long she’s been studying his profile. </p><p>Around fifteen minutes, give or take. </p><p>“Here,” Rey shakes the biggest blanket out to cover him too. Ben’s finally broken out of his reverie, watching her tuck the blankets around him in a stiff silence. </p><p>When she meets his eyes, she tries to give him a smile; something she thinks he deserves much more of. </p><p>Suddenly he’s glancing over his shoulder, looking anywhere but her as he mutters a quiet ‘thanks’, and stretches his arm over the back of the couch. </p><p>He might be stoic, but he’s clearly a kind person, and she just wishes she could show him her gratitude. Or at least offer the same kindness back. </p><p>But what would anyone want from someone like her? </p><p>A loud gunshot sounds off from the screen and she’s nearly sent out of her skin. </p><p>Rey turns to face him, her hand clasped at his bicep and good <em> lord </em> are they firm—</p><p>“Sorry—!”</p><p>“You’re alright?” <em> Mister Pecs’ </em> hand is curled around her bare kneecap, staring at her with an intensity she can’t put words to. Rey nods, not really sure what she’s answering anymore. There’s a low humming in her ears. Because he’s <em> still </em> touching her. Quite frankly, she doesn’t know if the jumpscare, or the size of his hand is what’s currently frying her brain.</p><p>And who could blame her? His hand alone is the size of her face. </p><p>Heat curls into her stomach at the thought, while Ben looks at her with concern on his face. </p><p>“If you’re cold, come scoot closer.”</p><p>And he pulls her into his side, like it’s nothing, heat radiating off him like a sun. </p><p>This is fine. </p><p>Rey turns back to the movie, trying her wholehearted best to keep her goddamn shit together while that distant humming turns to buzzing in her head. </p><p>This film is incredibly boring. She’s trying so hard to stay focused on the vague, uninspired plot instead of the breathing above her that keeps tickling the hairs atop her head. </p><p>Her whole face feels weighed down, and it dawns on her that Ben, <em> Ben </em> is staring at her. </p><p>And <em> Oh, how the turntables </em>— He keeps staring, the weight of his gaze is so heavy and oppressive— unbearable is what it is.  How many more days does she have of this again?</p><p>He clears his throat, “Your grip is pretty tight.”</p><p>Lo and behold, Rey has an absentminded vice grip on his thigh. On his inner thigh. She feels her cheeks flush beet red. </p><p>“Oh-oh my god— I didn’t even <em> realize- </em>“</p><p>The heat of his palm covering hers ends her sentence there. </p><p>His face is ungodly close. Is that her short breathing or his? Did she brush her teeth today?</p><p>“I need you to remember what I told you.”</p><p>Her heart jumps into her throat. </p><p>Oh no. Not again. </p><p>
  <em> I’m not the right man for you.  </em>
</p><p>One rejection was heart shattering enough; the mortification of two in one lifetime from this man is <em> unthinkable— </em></p><p>“Rey,”</p><p>His deep timber snaps her back to their fragile moment. He squeezes her hand around his thigh. Behind her head, she hears the pinching of his fingers against the back of the couch. </p><p>“I don’t have the strength to say no to you again.”</p><p>The way he says it, it almost sounds as if he doesn’t want to. If she could believe in it. She wants to pour herself into this glimmer of hope, and fight, <em> fight </em>, for what she wants. </p><p>Is there any reason to put stock in the possibility of being wrong? What if she’s wrong, sure, but what if she’s <em> right </em>?</p><p>She can’t meet his eyes. Not for what she’s about to do. </p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>Rey cups his strong jaw in her cold little hand, and brings his lips to hers. </p><p>He groans at the press of their mouths together, melting into her touch. Long fingers brush through her hair, and suddenly his hands are grasping at her everywhere, with a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Suspiciously like a gasp. </p><p>She shudders beneath him. He’s clutching at her legs like she might break any second. His tenderness is a slow death, and if this ends with her being pushed away, Rey won’t settle for anything but his all. </p><p>She breaks their kiss with a soft pant, “Ben, please—<em> please </em> don’t hold back-”</p><p>His eyes look somber for a moment. His thumb swipes at the apple of her cheek, eyes centered on her kiss-plumped lips, “I’m just afraid of hurting you.”</p><p>But he doesn’t let her respond. His attack on her mouth resumes with a fervor. He furthers their kiss with a glide of his tongue, and grunts at her taste. It’s all she can do to keep her whines to a minimum, as she threads her fingers in his hair and holds on for dear life. </p><p>Ben smacks his lips on a path down her neck, taking time to suck more of his heat into her skin. And Rey? Rey could suffocate under all his loving attention. </p><p>What a happy death that would be. </p><p>His plush lips dance across her skin as he eases her down onto the cushions. Words like “<em>little tease </em>” tumble out, whether he means to or not. Ben’s big hands drag the straps of her tank top down her shoulders, finally coming to a stop once she’s bare. </p><p>That handsome, lopsided smile splits his face, and her whole stomach flips over. Rey never wears a bra to bed, but never did she expect that fact to make someone (let alone <em> Ben</em>) so happy. </p><p>He flicks and teases at her nipple, at the undersides of her breast, all soft and gentle. Moving to mouth at her mounds in a way that makes her forget every chest-size insecurity she’s ever had. </p><p>Rey sighs happily with his head on her chest when she hears that...<em>buzzing </em>.....again...</p><p>“Fuck, is that my phone?” Ben is getting up and she immediately mourns the loss. “That vibrating is driving me crazy.”</p><p>...<em>oh— </em></p><p>“Oh my god,” she says in utter mortification, hiding her face in her hands, “It’s my <em> vibe</em>.”</p><p>He blinks slowly, sitting back on his heels to meet her gaze. </p><p>“Your <em> what</em>?”</p><p>“I, um- I brought a <em> toy</em>. A vibrator.” Oh boy, the nervous sweats are back, baby. “I—I was nervous about—“</p><p>“Show me.” It’s a demand. Ben’s eyes are lit with a fire she feels deep in her core. </p><p>She’s a little afraid to be asked twice, and does as he says. Sure enough, her little silicone vibrator is happily humming for attention in her bag. Ben has shed his shirt when she returns. Rey’s mouth runs more than a little dry. </p><p>“Now come here,” his warm hands are back on her already, reaching for her hip with his eyes locked on the pink toy in her hands, “And show me how you like to use it.”</p><p>Ben pulls her back under him quickly. Impatiently. And who is she to complain? His big hands cup her own and switch it on. Rey shivers. His eyes flick up to her, dark and playful, taking in her red cheeks and her trembling lip.</p><p>“I wanna know the best way to pleasure you.” He urges, in a hushed tone, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Show me.”</p><p>Ben presses a few more open mouthed kisses to her chest. He draws swirls and circles on her skin as a way to relax her. </p><p>It’s a simple piece of silicone. It’s not large, it’s not wide, and it only has one setting; on. So Rey can’t really put words to why it feels so intimidating. But if one thing’s for sure, she’ll happily do anything to keep her neighbor looking at her like <em> that</em>. </p><p>For all the time she’s been watching him, who could’ve guessed his stare would feel so <em> good</em>?</p><p>Ben kisses his way down her body, pulling her bottoms with him. For a moment, he looks, to his heart’s content, drinking all of her in. </p><p>“You’re stunning.”</p><p>Completely bare beneath him, Rey swallows. Feels an embarrassing heat flush up to her throat. Finally, she moves her humming toy to the pearl of her mound, practiced like all her lonesome nights before, and moans softly upon contact. </p><p>Ben watches enraptured. In slow, gentle circles, she swirls the flat head around her clit, and the movement seems to bring him back to the moment. His hands run up the length of her legs, fingers reaching to trace the seam of her cunt. Her breath hitches. </p><p>“Here?” He coos down to her, “Can I touch you here, little one?”</p><p>Rey can only nod, squeezing her eyes shut as the toy hits her clit just right. </p><p>His thick digit prods its way in, teasing at first, and then he pushes up to the knuckle. A loud, answering moan rips from her. Rey <em> knows </em>, in her soul, that she’s soaked. </p><p>“More,” she pants, more than a little breathless. </p><p>“<em>More? </em>” Ben’s tone is teasing, but he’s more than happy to oblige. A second finger pushes through, pumping and curling at a patient pace to find that one spot inside her, and Rey bites her lip when he finds it. Ben hones in, the cruel and unrelenting thrust of his fingers feels amazing. Her insuppressible whimper lets him know she’s already close. </p><p>“Yes,” his free hand glides up her thigh, “That’s it, make yourself come for me, sweetheart.” He adds a third, and her eyes roll back. </p><p>Rey is whining and squealing and mewling at the unstoppable force of her orgasm, the two of them pumping and swirling in tandem to make her reach her peak. Her legs start to shake and shake and—</p><p>“<em>Oh-!” </em></p><p>He’s cooing praises to her when she comes back to earth. Petting her hair back, pressing kisses to her forehead. </p><p>“You look incredible when you come, did you know that? You did so <em> good</em>.” He’s got that boyish smile again, and God this <em> has </em> to be a dream. Rey could live in this fairytale for the rest of her life. </p><p>“You might be able to handle me now.”</p><p>...<em> Might’? </em></p><p>Ben is pulling her upright, and she follows blindly, her brain trying to keep up with whatever comes next—</p><p>“Come sit in my lap.” He kneads her fleshy bottom in his hands. Her heart jumps when she realizes he’s pushing down his sweatpants as he adjusts her position in his lap. </p><p>Rey winds her arms around his neck, because she’s <em> really </em> not ready to let go.</p><p>“You know,” his breath is hot and heavy in her ear, “I could watch you get off... all day.”</p><p>Rey gasps, feels the heat of his length against her core and holy <em> shit— </em></p><p>“Don’t look down,” Ben’s got her chin in his huge hand. “Keep your eyes on me, Rey, now lift up.”</p><p>The fat of his cockhead feels a dizzying size. Rey clutches at his shoulders as he lowers her down onto him. </p><p>“Just tell me if I need to stop.” It’s a shuddered breath, and he’s clearly holding back, but she trusts him. She trusts him. </p><p>The stretch is a slow drag. It’s perfect torture and it wholeheartedly steals her breath away as he hits home. </p><p>Rey raises up, back up the several inches of <em> Ben</em>, just to let him bring her down once more. </p><p>“Just like that.” Somehow it’s a groan and a whisper. “I’ll go nice and slow for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>And that’s the pace he sets. The slow clap of their thighs, their breaths mingled in the same space, and the long drag of his cock inside her is just so <em> much </em> to take. </p><p>Ben raises the stakes as he wraps his hands around her middle, taking control of the angle at which she bounces in his lap. Her head lolls back when he hits that <em> right </em> spot again, thrusting deep. He wastes no time ducking down to suck at her nipples once more. </p><p>He’s going to be the death of her. </p><p>“You blush so prettily.” He breaks away from her chest, lips shiny with spit. </p><p>He’s <em> too </em> sweet. He’s <em> too much</em>. Rey surges forward to kiss him; she’ll fall apart to his honeyed words otherwise. </p><p>She bites at that plush bottom lip of his and he groans into her mouth. She licks her way in, pulls at his hair, threaded in her fingers, and she feels something snap in him. </p><p>Ben flips her back to the cushions (again, like it’s nothing). His pace is unfaltering. He’s pulling her leg to rest over his shoulder, and Rey can’t help the moan it tears out of her. He’s losing his control. </p><p>“<em>God </em> , you’re perfect. You’re <em> perfect</em>.” His thrusts are hard and tight and Rey thinks she could die happy right here and now. </p><p>Her hands reach for the straining veins in his forearms. She yanks him down for another searing kiss, ready to lose herself in him. </p><p>She feels his thumb find her clit better than her own damn toy did, and he works a quick rhythm at her most sensitive parts. Rey digs her nails into him because—</p><p>“Ben, Ben, <em> Ben— </em> oh my <em> god</em>, I’m gonna—”</p><p>His bear hands grip her tighter, if that’s even possible. His hips snap a little harder. </p><p>“Fuck yes. Come with me,” he pants, passionate and desperate, “Come with me Rey.”</p><p>And she does, on cue. Her legs squeeze around him, drawing him in as close as she can. </p><p>“Fuck, <em> fuck—!” </em></p><p>Her neighbor, her <em> crush</em>, is calling her name as he comes, with his own arms trembling to hold himself up. Rey coaxes him down, needing his weight, coming to rest his head by her, and she draws patterns on his bare shoulders. </p><p>She takes it back. With the fire popping in the background, Ben’s heavy breath panting on her collarbone, and his spend slowly leaking down her thighs; <em> now </em>she can die happy. </p><p>...And that’s when his power cuts out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by Frog_heart_00!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, shit,” Ben mutters as they both turn their heads to look at the ceiling light.</p><p>Rey breathes shallowly, his weight beginning to crush her lungs. She wants the moment to last, she wants him to stay there, on top of him, feel the stickiness of his sweat clambering to his skin, look down at his hard chest, she doesn’t want to deal with the aftermath, of what it <em> might </em> or <em> might not </em> mean.</p><p>Noticing her breathing, Ben sits up on the couch, pulling away from her. “I… I should probably go wash up before the hot water runs out,” Rey says, her self-assertiveness from five minutes ago long gone.</p><p>Self-conscious, Rey turns away from him and grabs whatever blanket that she can find. Just as the brown sheet she had picked is tight around her chest, she feels him grasp her arm.</p><p>“Don’t,” He says darkly, his whiskey eyes glancing at her. “Don’t cover yourself up. Not for me.”</p><p>She smiles, suddenly feeling like Bridget Jones. She should repeat the scene and simply drop the sheet on the floor and walk naked. “It is kinda cold,” She mutters in her defense.</p><p>He smirks and boy does her chest flutter with millions of butterflies. She does not wait for another look or an answer, but goes straight to the bathroom where the tiles are beginning to cool. As she washes herself, Rey begins to fear whether Ben will regret what they have just done. He had been so vocal in saying he couldn’t resist her anymore. Will he regret it now, after he succumbed to the temptation? And why wouldn’t he want to be with her in the first place?</p><p>She looks at herself in the mirror, looking at the purple spots on her neck, remembering how delicious it felt to have him bite her so eagerly</p><p>“Please don’t regret this, Ben,” She whispers, hoping their first will not be their last or that it will mean the end of their friendship.</p><p>She won’t be able to forget him now, not after this. The way he groaned, the way he sucked on her tits, the way he said her name as he came. She thinks she feels a new slick running down her legs again.</p><p>Gathering her courage, Rey steps out of the bathroom. She walks to the nearest window and notices the layer of ice on the railing growing thicker. Maybe they will have to concentrate on staying alive and not freezing to death instead of contemplating where their relationship stands.</p><p>Returning to the living room where, despite the cold and the power cut off, she can still feel the warmth, Rey blushes. The room is warm from their love-making.</p><p>She doesn’t expect to see Ben, still naked, a blanket on his lap, looking distraught. He turns his head sharply, bearing the saddest puppy look she has ever seen. He chews on his lip and Rey feels her heart fall to the ground. Her hopes are now beyond dead.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asks with a quiver in her voice, preparing herself for the inevitable. <em> Don’t freak out, don’t cry, you’re just going to make everything super awkward, you don’t have anywhere else to go until the storm is over. </em></p><p>He looks up at her. “Rey,”  He whispers. “I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Desperately holding a sob, Rey falls down on the couch next to him. “Ben…”</p><p>He reaches out and grabs her hands. “Rey, I’m so sorry. I…” He stops, gulping, his eyes darting around the room before they rest on hers again. “Rey, I shouldn’t have—I’m… Rey, I… I came <em>inside</em> <em>you—</em>I didn’t ask you for your permission… I’m… I’m so sorry, I was—This was...” He shakes his head in regret. “I got carried away. You were <em>so</em> good—I should’ve pulled out—I… I can go out and get the morn—” He rants on, apologizing profusely, until Rey pulls her hand free and waves it in front of him. </p><p>“Ben… It’s okay…” She insists. “I’m on the pill.”</p><p>Ben stops mid-sentence, mouth hanging open, and he glances at her. “<em> ou are</em>?” He asks, relieved. She nods. “Still… I should have asked first.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ben, it really is. I would have stopped you if it <em> hadn’t </em> been. You weren’t the only one in this. I could have stopped you if I was feeling uncomfortable but I wasn’t. <em> I wasn’t</em>.  And just so you’re informed, I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.” The closest thing she’d had to a relationship was with her little vibrator and he’d been loyal to her every night for the past nine months. The two guys she'd slept with over a year ago weren’t even worth remembering.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, his shoulders dropping, breathing easier. “I haven’t been with anyone in a while too… Not since you…”</p><p>“Since I?”</p><p>“Since you moved in.”</p><p>Her mouth forms an <em>'</em><em>o'</em>. “You haven’t?” She asks softly, unable to believe that she would be the cause.</p><p>“How could I?” He says, curling his lip into a faint smile. “You moved into the building and I saw you, bright as the sun, cheerful, your sweet accent, that pretty little body strutting around.” His eyes watch her, like a hunter stalking its prey. He stretches out his hand and cups her cheek, his thumb lowering down to her lips, softly tracing them. He groans. “How could I ever have someone else when you were everything I wanted.” </p><p>His voice is so low. Rey squeezes her thighs once more, a gesture that does not go unnoticed by him. His reddened lips part. “You <em>are</em> everything I want.”</p><p>“But why? Why did you push me away?” Rey asks, leaning her head into his hand. “When I tried to kiss you, you said you weren’t the right man for me. I thought you didn’t like me that way…”</p><p>Ben looks down guiltily. “I had to. I still feel I have to but…” He scoots closer to her, pulling her legs over his lap, the pillow falling down on the floor. His dark eyes bore into hers. “I couldn’t resist it anymore…”</p><p>“But why?” Rey presses her forehead against his, her voice a whisper.</p><p>“You were—No, you <em> are </em>—a Palpatine,” He sighs miserably.</p><p>“So? I never knew the fart, he’s just a name. I… I really don’t understand, Ben. What does it have to do with me?”</p><p>“The Palpatines are my family’s mortal enemy. Your grandfather, he did a lot of shit to my family, especially to my own grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, back in their younger days. He brought him to an early grave. He made my grandfather do so many unforgivable things. When he died, curse his ugly ass, my family swore we would never have anything to do with that name ever again. Then…<em>you </em> showed up and you got to me, Rey, as soon as you called me ‘ <em> Pecs’ </em>, you got to me.”</p><p>Rey bites her lip at the unfortunate memory.</p><p>“When you told me that you were related by name and that you were abandoned by him, growing up in foster care, I realized you were a victim, like the rest of us. Even if I liked you right away, I still thought it was best to bury this crush I had, because I was so afraid of what my family would do; seeing me, falling for a Palpatine. Instead, I resisted, opting to look after you instead. Even though I did enjoy you ogling at me from your apartment,” He chuckled.</p><p>“You knew?” Rey says, looking away, embarrassed.</p><p>He nods his head. “Of course <em> I knew</em>. I looked at you when you were ‘reading’ that book of yours. God, I love that you didn’t wear a bra, your pretty little tits poking out of your sweater. You drove me wild, Rey.” He places his hands on her hips. He wets his lips and looks at her, the lust easily visible in his eyes.</p><p>Pulling her head back, Rey stares at him. “And now?” She asks in a low voice. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by Dearest_Solitude!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“And <em> now </em> I know I was right to stay away, because now that I’ve had you, there is absolutely no way I can ever let you go.” He reaches forward and brushes a strand of wet hair off of her forehead.</p><p>“Thank God, because I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined me for all other sex forever, because that was fucking amazing,” she says with a laugh, and is delighted to see Ben’s face redden. </p><p>“Really?” He asks her, and she nods, nestling herself against his chest.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p> He is like a radiator, but even as Rey snuggles against his (sizeable) chest, siphoning off his heat, she knows they are both going to have to get dressed soon. It can’t have been more than fifteen minutes since the lights went out, yet the temperature of the apartment has dropped noticeably. </p><p>They don’t move quite yet though, and as they bask in each other’s presence, Rey can hear disgruntled neighbors talking out in the hallway. Assumably they lost power as well. Outside the window is pure white as icy sleat gives way to snow. Frost swirls like delicate lace against the glass, and Rey curls up her toes.</p><p>“We should probably put some clothes on,” she says regretfully.</p><p>Ben groans, and pulls her closer. </p><p>“C’mon, Ben, it’s cold!” She pushes back, laughing, and he grins at her.</p><p>“I can think of a better way to warm you up.”</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes, but can’t help the way her cheeks redden. “This is serious! If we’re staying here, we’ve got to start insulating.” She learned this trick when she was younger. Rolling up towels and pushing them underneath the blinds helps keep the draft out. </p><p>Ben lets her off of him before standing up and stretching. Rey tries her best not to ogle him too obviously, but he catches her looking and wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“Fuck off,” she mumbles, grabbing her clothes off the floor and slipping them on quickly. Goosebumps are already raising on her arms and thighs. It really is freezing. </p><p>“Do we need to stay here?” Ben asks suddenly, pulling on his shirt. For a second, Rey allows herself to mourn the fact she can no longer see his fantastic pecs. “We could head to a hotel or something, wait it out there.”</p><p>His tone is casual, but he is looking at her in a way that makes her think they’d be doing a lot more than just 'waiting it out'.</p><p>Which is why it pains her to shake her head and say, “I think we’re stuck here.The roads are definitely iced over by now. There is no telling if the hotels have power either.” She crouches down and begins to dig through her suitcase, yanking out a thick, fluffy pair of socks triumphantly. “Anyways, this’ll be fun! We can…” she trails off, realizing no electricity means no movies and no TV. “You wouldn’t happen to have any board games, would you?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “Never really had anyone to play them with.”</p><p>Rey shrugs, zipping up her suitcase and standing. “That’s fine. I kind of hate them, anyways. We’ll find something to do. Let’s get everything warmed up first. Where do you keep your towels?”</p><p>He points her to a little linen closet, and then heads off to gather up some blankets. Rey stuffs rolled-up towels beneath all five windows, and uses an afgan from the living room for the sliding doors to the balcony. Just from glancing out there, the snow appears to be at three or four inches already, with no sign of stopping. Though she can’t see it, Rey knows a thick layer of ice lies underneath.</p><p>“Ben, do you have any flashlights? Or like, candles or something?” She has to squint to see in the dim light of the apartment, hands brushing against the furniture to guide her.</p><p>“I think there might be one under the sink,” He calls back.</p><p>There is, next to a large container of bleach and an open pack of yellow sponges. Rey turns it on, and uses it to find Ben in the bedroom, where he is making a nest on his king sized bed.</p><p>Ben’s bedroom is neat and modern looking, like it has come straight out of a catalogue. The walls are eggshell white, and the bed frame and most of the furniture—which includes a desk, a comfortable looking chair, two bookshelves, and a side table—are smooth black wood. The blankets on the bed seem out of place, all different colors and textures. On his desk is a picture frame of him and his family. Rey can see a pair of jeans which he appeared to have tried to kick under the bed before she came in. </p><p>Rey can’t help but smile. The first time she saw the room she’d wondered if there was something wrong with him. She’d never seen a guy’s room that looked so… clinical. It feels more lived in now, a little bit more like Ben.</p><p>Setting the flashlight down on the night table, she hops up into the pile. It is cool against her skin, but she burrows under them up to her nose. “Get in here!” She demands, voice muffled by the cloth.</p><p>Ben hefts a final blanket onto the pile, and crawls in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He is so warm. How is he so warm? It is like, twenty degrees!</p><p>“Think the neighbors will be okay?” Rey asks. </p><p>Ben shifts, getting more comfortable before replying. “I’m sure they will. I heard Maz out there before, and I know from last year she’s got more battery powered space heaters than one person could ever need.” </p><p>Maz lives in the apartment on Rey's other side. She is a sweet, no nonsense lady who has helped Rey out more than a few times since she moved in. Maz did have a proclivity for hoarding all sorts of odd things, though. Rey has no doubt space heaters are part of her vast collection.</p><p>“Last year?” She asks. She already feels warmer than she had. Who needs a space heater when Ben is around?</p><p>“Yeah. It was about a month before you moved in. Old building, you know? Power goes out in the winter almost every year. Maz opened up her apartment to everyone who couldn’t leave. Anyways, she’s got a lot of heaters. I’m sure she’ll take care of everyone.” He takes a deep breath, and Rey realizes he is smelling her. Her chest tingles pleasantly. “We can check on them in the morning, if you want.”</p><p>Rey makes a noncommittal sound and runs her hands down Ben’s sweater-covered chest. To his credit, he flinches but makes no sound when she slips her freezing hands under the sweater and up against his skin.</p><p>“When this is over, I want to take you on a real date,” Ben says suddenly. Rey glances up at him, but he is staring at the far wall, the light from the flashlight behind him casting deep shadows across his face.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Rey says. She isn’t sure when they’d started talking so softly. Her chest rises and falls in time with his, and her eyelids feel heavy. She yawns. “I have to warn you, though, I’ve been told I eat like a horse.”</p><p>She feels Ben chuckle under her hands. “I know a great little Chinese food place not too far from here. They have a bottomless dumpling platter, and their sweet and sour soup is to <em> die </em> for.”</p><p>Rey smiles, closing her eyes. “That sounds fantastic.” She wonders what Rey from this morning would do if she could see this day was going to end with her going to sleep in Ben Solo’s arms. Wear some sexier underwear, probably.</p><p>She doesn’t notice Ben switch the flashlight off, or shift his legs so they are more comfortably tangled with hers. She doesn’t  hear him whisper, “Good night, Rey” or feel him press a kiss against her cool forehead. She doesn’t see him smile to himself as he watches her snuggle into him, mumbling nonsense in her sleep.</p><p>Come morning, the five feet of snow has iced over, glittering in the morning sun. The streets outside are empty, silent aside from the occasional crashing sound of snow slipping from roofs and balconies. At Maz’s, around twenty residents chat over the loud buzzing of the space heaters sitting around them, eating a breakfast of cereal, fresh fruit, and pre packaged baked goods. Someone is watching the news on their phone. The snow is predicted to start up again around noon, and continue on and off for the next few days. It seems like they will be stuck for a while.</p><p>Two apartments down, the lovers lay fast asleep, still wrapped up in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end.</p><p>We had a lot of fun together writing this and we hope you enjoyed it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>